Sarina And Tory Mess With Pirates of the Caribbean
by saddlestar17
Summary: This is a story about me and my friend Tory getting thrown into the POTC story. You're all probably thinking two stupid girls trying to write a Mary Sue filled with romance and excitment but guess what: it's not. It involves...well you'll find out
1. Chapter 1: SARINA Forget The Swords

A/N (from Tory): A new fic, this time a collab between Saddlestar17 (Sarina) and Sméagol (Tory). Since it's posted on Sarina's account, for all the people that don't know me, you will soon! Just read this and I sound like an infomercial so I'll stop.  
  
I have written "Tory and Ali Screw wit Lord of the Rings" with Ali; "Sauron: Why I'm Not A Villain"; and "Becoming Apart". They are all posted on "Sméagol and Gollum". So go read them. And read this. And read Sarina's other story. RIGHT NOW! I'm just kidding. Don't mind me. I hurt my back and I can't walk right now, so I'm not exactly pleasant. Whoop dee doodle doo. Also I love swords. LOVE LOVE LOVE!  
  
This chapter is written by the amazing and wonderfully talented SARINA!!!  
  
Chapter One: SARINA Forget the Swords  
  
"Tory!" I shouted as I ran down the hall way, books spilling out of my arms. My friend Tory turned around and looked at me, except it wasn't her. It was some tall seventh grade preppie-boy named Chad.   
  
"Oh....um sorry." I said. You see it was very easy to mistake Tory as a boy today. This is because it was our schools annual Cross Dressing Day. Yes I know, some schools have Hat Day, others have Field Day. Well, ours had Cross Dressing Day. So anyways, Tory and I had worn some fancy clothes we borrowed from her brother making us resemble REALLY preppie boys.   
  
  
I bent down to gather my books, when I heard a loud, obnoxious (just kidding Tory) laugh behind me. I turned around to see Tory rolling on the floor laughing at me.  
  
" Oh, thanks a lot Tory." I said glumly.  
  
" Chad......books...fell.......Latin. HAHAHA!!" Tory managed to get out between gasps of laughter.  
  
" Be careful Tory don't hurt yourself. C'mon lets take the elevator to the second floor. I don't think I will be able to carry all of these retarded text books up the stairs." I said.  
  
Tory made a noise that resembled the word "Okay", and then we headed off back down the hall to the schools crappy old elevator.  
  
We clambered in to the dim lit old box and the door shut. "Tory press the button would you?"  
  
"Which one?" Tory asked.  
  
" The one that says TWO, you retard."  
  
" There are two that say two on them."  
  
I looked over and saw that along side the plastic light up one "two" button there was a shiny brass button written in a very fancy font.  
  
" I didn't notice that before. Oh well! I guess you can choose which one. It probably doesn't make a difference" I said.   
  
But little did I know, the button you pressed made ALL the difference.  
  
" Is it just me or is the elevator taking longer than usual?" Tory asked.  
  
" Yeah, we have been in here along time. Maybe we should press the emergency butto-"  
  
My words were cut off by the opening of the door. However the doors opening wasn't really what made me speechless but the fact that the door haden't opened up to the dingy hall of my evil imprisonment (also known as school), it had opened up to the huge entrance hall of a Victorian style house.  
  
"Holy Shiz." I heard Tory mutter behind me.  
  
We stepped off the elevator and onto the polished marble floor.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling we shouldn't be here?" asked Tory in an soft voice.  
  
"I don't know lets go back. I think we should DIFFIDENTLY go back right now!" I stammered.  
  
We turned around however the elevator wasn't there any more. In its place was a really old tapestry.  
  
"Shiz" I whispered, my voice muffled with fright.  
  
"Yeah and that's not all....." Tory said "Look!"  
  
From the other side of the magnificent oak door we heard gruff voices and the door began to shake violently as if the voices owners were ramming it with something. Something like a tree trunk or a large fish tank.  
  
"Double Shiz" I said.  
  
The door didn't seem like it would stand up to the ramming much longer. With one final bump it fell to the ground making lots of dust cloud the air, making it hard to see.  
  
"Hide!" I yelled to Tory!  
  
We took refuge inside a mahogany cabinet at the far end of the room. Okay so maybe it wasn't the best hiding spot, but we had a life or death time limit.   
  
"Hey Sarina?"  
  
"Shut up, Tory, they're going to find us, whoever "they" are."  
  
"Well yeah. That's what this is about. I think we are in Commodore Norrington's house."  
  
"Commidor WHO?!?!?!"  
  
"Shhh! Be quiet. I think we're in Pirates of the Caribbean."  
  
"Oh so that means-"  
  
  
I was cut off seeing as the doors of our hiding place had just burst open and looking in were some very mean (and smelly) looking pirates.   
  
  
They dragged us out of the cabinet. I thrashed around. It's not like this is the first time I've been kidnapped. I managed to kick a couple of those disgusting pirates off of me, though eventually my arms and legs were bound in tight cords of leather. Tory, however gave in quiet passively putting here arms out so they could be chained.  
  
"Tory you bum! What in the fudge are you doing!"  
  
"These people have swords. "  
  
"Yeah I noticed. That's why I was trying to get away." I replied exasperatedly.  
  
"But I liiiike swords!"  
  
I was beginning to panic "Tory, you loser, this is a battle for our life, forget the frickin swords!!"  
  
"Oh, right." Tory's face fell. She tried to runaway but failed to realize here arms and legs had already been bound. She fell to the floor next to me.  
  
  
Despite all of our struggles the pirates heaved us over their shoulders like giant fish and carried us out of the house to who knows where.  
  
Tory looked over at me and said "Pippin, I think we made a mistake leaving the Shire."  
  
"Don't. Please." I groaned. 


	2. Chapter 2: TORY In Which We Get Mistaken...

Chapter 2: TORY  
  
As I woke up from my state of unconsciousness, my first thoughts were: Was I drunk? Had I been drunk in the last 24 hours? I had a huge headache and I couldn't move my arms or legs. It was dark and I had no idea where I was. Yup, definitely drunk.  
  
I wiggled my arms and legs a bit, but they seemed stuck together. I wiggled them a bit more and hit something soft. It made a thud sound as I hit it. I wondered what it was and hit it again.  
  
"DAMN TORY!!!!!" a voice yelled in my ear. "STOP KICKING ME!!!!!" I felt a sharp pain in my side as if someone had kicked me.  
  
"Ow!" I yelped. Suddenly I put two and two together and for once did not get five. There would only be two people in the world who would kick me like that, and the voice definitely did not sound like my brother.  
  
"Sarina! Am I drunk?" Have I been drunk? My head really hurts. It feels like I'm drunk." I said.  
  
"Would you stop with the drunk?" she asked. "It's annoying. They might have given us a little rum to help put is to sleep, but otherwise they just hit us on the head." It took my rum infested brain a minute to think about this.  
  
"Who's they?" I asked.  
  
Sarina groaned. "Honestly, Tory,, you are SO out of it! I though you were in the smart math class."  
  
"I am!" I said indignantly.  
  
"You never act like it!"  
  
"No. It just doesn't help us in real life. If I told you, if two parallel lines are cut by a transversal, that the alternate adjacent angles were congruent, would that help us in out present situation?"  
  
"I have no idea what you just said."  
  
"The correct answer is no." I thought for a minute. "By the way, what is our present situation?"  
  
"Oh we were just in the school elevator when it transported us to a different world where we were captured by pirates and are now on a boat sailing to who knows where."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
"You don't remember anything?"  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"That's not good."  
  
"Nope," I pondered this information. "Oh! So that's why we're moving. We're on a BOAT!"  
  
"Noooooo........... We're on a friggin SPACESHIP!" Sarina said sarcastically "You are SO out of it!"  
  
"Sorry. I guess they battered me a bit too hard for my old noggin." I was silent a bit longer. "So what are they going to do to us?"  
  
"I don't know." Sarina said  
  
"Neither do I." There was an exasperated sigh from Sarina.  
  
"Well OBVIOUSLY you don't know Then we wouldn't be here and you would have asked - "  
  
A flood of bright light cut off her sentence. I closed my eyes, blinded by the pain it sent to my head.  
  
"Are the li'l slaves 'avin' a fight?" asked a mocking voice.  
  
"They'll be fightin' more over which o' 'em'll be fed to the sharks first." said a second voice. They both laughed. Evily might I add.  
  
"Anyway, ye'll be coming with us for the moment," the first voice said as he dragged me up off the floor and cut my bonds. My legs were a bit unsteady and I fell back down. "Come on, boy!" the voice roared. "Up on yer feet. Or the captain will throw ye to the sharks ri' away instead o' thinkin' 'bout it fer a day."  
  
"Here's yer clothes. Shove 'em on, so ye'll look respect'ble fer the cap'n." the second one said, shoving some clothes at us. Sarina and I held them in our hands for a minute, with the pirates looking on.  
  
"Get 'em on! Now!" the first one barked.  
  
"But-" I started to say.  
  
"No buts, put the clothes on, boy!" bellowed the pirate. As it became obvious to him we weren't going to put the clothes on, his face became purple with rage.  
  
"Disobedient slaves, eh?! Well, we'll jus' 'ave to let the cap'n deal wit that 'imself. Bind their hands again!" He shouted at the second pirate. The second pirate complied and both of them marched us to the captain's cabin.  
  
As we marched through the ship, I tried to stop breathing through my nose. The pirate that was holding me (not sure whether is was #1 or #2) smelled REALLY bad. It's like, hello, there is a thing called a bath. Once a month would be a good start. It was gross.  
  
We arrived at this fancy looking door after being dragged through the ship (I am POSITIVE our captors took the long way). The pirates knocked as pirately politely as they could on the door.  
  
"Come in, ye lardbottoms. Don't stand dallying at the door!" shouted a voice from inside. We were pushed in and made to stand straight. We were inside a very luxurious cabin. There were all sorts of expensive weaponry on the walls and gold trim on all the furniture. Whoever the captain of this boat was, he was rich.  
  
There were three men seated at a gold trimmed table. One was overweight and stubble on his chin, the next one was younger with dark hair, and the last one was older with black dreadlocks and a bunch of bangles hanging from all over his body. I guessed that one was the captain because, besides the bangles, he had sort of an aura of commanding. Whatever, don't mind me. The captain spoke.  
  
"Havin' a bit o' trouble with our new cabin boys?" he said softly, but with authority.  
  
"They won't get their stinkin' clothes on, cap'n," said Pirate #1.  
  
"Stupid boys." said Pirate #2. Then it hit me in the head like a coconut off a palm tree. Extremely hard.  
  
"We're not boys!" I yelled.  
  
"Shut yer trap!" snarled Pirate #1, turning on me. "Sorry, cap'n."  
  
"What was that you said?" asked the captain.  
  
"We're not boys." Sarina said. "We are just dressed like boys for....um...." she looked at me, lost for words (which is amazing for anyone that knows her).  
  
"Fun," I supplied. "It was for a party."  
  
"A party, eh? And how did you end up in my friend, the Commodore's, house? He was not having a party." The captain asked  
  
"We have no idea how we got there, sir," Sarina said. "Absolutely no clue."  
  
"Oh? So yer ladies?" he walked over and looked into our faces. "That poses a problem. However, yer still going to be doing the jobs of cabin boys, since we have none. Ye will work for food and shelter. Anything else is a privilege and privileges are easily taken away for disobedience. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Sarina and I both said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Good. What is it, Will?" the captain turned to the younger man who was tapping his arm.  
  
"It is not right to put ladies to work! You must not do this! Would you have done it to Elizabeth?" said the dark haired man named Will.  
  
"Cap'n, tis bad luck to have women on board," said the fat man.  
  
"Gibbs, shut up. Ana Maria has been on our ship for ten years and ye still continue with this superstition. Will, these are not ladies. Elizabeth was a lady. These girls are our slaves right and proper and we're gonna keep 'em. Please show them around the ship and give them the bilge cabin. We can't have em' sleepin' wit the men now can we, ladies?" asked the captain.  
  
"Not a chance," Sarina said with a phony smile.  
  
"Jack, don't do this!" Will said forcefully.  
  
"William Turner, I can do whatever I want. After all, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said with a tip of his hat and walked out of the room. Will sighed.  
  
"Untie their hands," he ordered the smelly pirates. "Come along with me. I'll take you around the ship." I really did not want to know what we had gotten ourselves into. 


	3. Chapter 3: SARINA A Cell To Call Home

CHAPTER 3: SARINA - A Cell to Call Home  
  
Will lead us out of the captins quarters, opening the fancy doors for us and  
  
letting us go through first. "What a gentleman!" I thought. And he smells good to   
  
I noticed as I passed him, another plus. Then suddenly it hit my booze filled   
  
brian.  
  
"Oh my God Tory!" I mouthed. " Do you realize who these people are?"  
  
" What did you say?" Tory whispered back.  
  
Geez! That girl seriosley cannot understand the art of mouthing. Some times I   
  
wonder why she's in the smart math class. ( a/n: Tory really is in a double   
  
accelerated math class for all of you who don't know.)  
  
" I SAID 'Oh-my-God-Tory! Do-you-know-who-these-people-are?'" I said through   
  
my teeth though this time slower chopping up my words into syllables.  
  
" What was that?" Tory said again.  
  
" Nevermind." I sayed exasperatedly.  
  
" What did you just say?" She asked again.  
  
" NEVERMIND! OKAY? jUST SHUT UP! " I roared out of frustration.  
  
  
  
Will turned around and looked at me kind of strange.  
  
" Geez." said Tory. " You didn't have to yell."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Will lead us around the boat as we weaved around the piles of treasure, ship   
  
stuff that I don't know the name for, and pirates with bad B.O. as Tory might have   
  
mentioned in the last chapter.  
  
After leading us down a rickety flight of wooden steps Will stopped infront of a   
  
door that looked as if it had once been used for sword target practice. I gulped   
  
nerviously.   
  
"These will be your beautiful living quarters ladies." He said with a little   
  
smirk. (and might I add it was a very cute smirk )  
  
He pushed the creaky door opened revealing a tiny room with two piles of   
  
straw on the floor and a couple rags. Our only source of light besides from an old   
  
oil lantern that was hung from the cieling swinging with the boats swaying. On   
  
one side of the room was a small, cracked, dingy window.   
  
In a corner there was an old tin pan that someone had nailed to the wall that I   
  
guess was supposed to serve as a mirror, above a chipped wardrobe that looked as   
  
if it had been thourgh a war or two.  
  
" Um. I'm afraid I didn't hear you correctly." I said as we stepped into the room   
  
(if you can call it that). " We're supposed to live in here, as in sleep and eat here."  
  
" Elizabeth said the same thing. I know its not exactly standard living quarters,   
  
but you two look tough. I think you'll survive."  
  
" Wait a second." said Tory. " Where is Elizabeth?"  
  
" How do you know about Elizabeth?"  
  
" Oh, let's just say we know alot of things you wouldn't expect."  
  
" Oh...um okay. Well, she went to go marry the Commidor." he said sadly.  
  
" I'm sorry." I sayed. He looked so sad, I couldn't help but feel bad for him.  
  
" NOT MARRY YOU? What in the shizmonkeys name is wrong with her?!?" exploded   
  
Tory. " WHY NOT?"  
  
Will stared at the ground for a while, then looked up at us, his eyes brimmed with   
  
tears. I was thinking "God. He's hot when he cries."  
  
" She lived with me for a while." he started slowly. " But then she decided she   
  
didn't like the humble life of a blcksmiths wife and she'd choose wealth over love,   
  
so she left me to live in the Commidors big mansion. I was heartbroken. The only   
  
thing I could do to fill the gap in my heart was work all the time. That's why Jack   
  
brought me on the boat;to stop me from working to death. It's also the same   
  
reason you are here. Gilly Garder and Stinky must have mistaken you for   
  
Elizabeth and Norrington's nephews. They were planning on kidnapping you for   
  
revenge on my behalf. (a/n: sorry for the over dramatic paragraph. im just like   
  
that some time lol."  
  
  
  
"Oh." I said lamely. But seriosley, what else can you say to something like that.  
  
" I'll be back soon with the captins orders on where you are to eat dinner." Will   
  
said quietly.  
  
With that said, he left us in our tiny cell and shut the door.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~  
  
A/n: I hoped you liked that. Please review!! The more reviews we get the quicker   
  
we'll write the next chapter. I know blackmail isn't good, but I haven't learned that   
  
yet. SHHHHH! Oh also i would lie to mention now, My skill for writing "pirate   
  
language" is zip so dont mind the fact the tory (with her overly extensive   
  
vocabulary j/k tory) is able to do that sort of thing. smilez to u all. please review. 


	4. Chapter 4: TORY Smushed Candybars and a ...

Chapter 4: TORY  
  
I guess I did feel kind of sorry for Will. After all, he went to all that trouble to rescue her, when he could have been killed! Not nice on her part. And he did try to be nice to us.  
  
However, we still had this awful cabin that was about four feet by three feet. Do they expect us to sleep standing up? I am NOT a horse. Will didn't exactly help us with that. He was really nice though. And cute, as Sarina had mentioned to me about one thousand times since he left us five minutes ago.  
  
"He is so cute!" Sarina said for the one thousand and first time. "Did you see his eyes fill up with tears? That's so cute! I feel so bad for him! After all, he did so much for Elizabeth. How could she hurt him like this?!" and on and on.  
  
I ignored her as I moved my hands over the window. It was about one foot by one foot. I pushed on it, testing how strong it was.  
  
"Tory?"  
  
"Yea?" I said pushing harder.  
  
"There is no way we are going to be able to climb out that window, somehow miraculously swing onto the deck, and get off a ship in the middle of the Caribbean Sea. That's only in the movies. And we are not in the movies." Sarina said, then paused. "Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Yea." I said pushing on the wall by the window.  
  
"TORY!" she grabbed me and dragged me away from the window. "We can't escape! Our number one priority is getting them to feed us right now. I'm hungry."  
  
"Alright." I said. I fished around in my pocket. "Aha!" I pulled a squished Milky Way Bar out of my pocket. "Do you want half?"  
  
Sarina looked at it with a disgusted look on her face. "Exactly how old is that thing?" she asked.  
  
I thought for a minute. "Um, the candy people gave it to me for free on back to school night so...." I counted on my fingers. "Only two weeks old."  
  
"ONLY two weeks old?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, at least it's still in the wrapper. But I'll try to find you something else." I fished in my pocket again. My hand beheld another candy wrapper. "Here," I offered her an extremely mashed York Peppermint Patty.  
"And how old is that one?" she asked.  
  
"It's from the Academic Skills party."  
  
"TORY! GROSS!! THAT WAS A MONTH AGO!!!!" she wrinkled her nose. "I'll take the Milky Way."  
  
"Your loss," I said, popping the peppermint in my mouth.  
  
"Sick." We sat and ate in silence.  
  
"I'm still hungry," I said.  
  
"You are always hungry. But you're right, we need food. How can we get their attention so they will give us food?" We thought for a minute.  
  
"We can yell." I suggested.  
  
"No, they would probably just ignore us. We have to get Will to come to us somehow. He's the one who can get us food. But how do we get him to come down?" Sarina pondered.  
  
"Rude songs!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We will get him to come down by singing a bad song about him! He can't resist coming down to shut us up because he's so modest. And when he comes down, we can get him to give us food."  
  
"Brilliant. Now we have to think of a song."  
  
So we did. (A/N: The song was written by me and Sarina at about 11:00 at night, so it is......interesting, to say the least.) This song is sung in a BAWDY fashion at the top of your lungs!  
  
"Will, oh Will he's so dumb He still likes to suck his thumb He can't tell his head from his bum That's why Will is so darn dumb He has no chance whatever may come He can't even add the easiest sum He's so darn weird, he disgraced his mum That's why Will is so darn dumb  
  
Will, Will he's such a pill His dear old dad was Bootstrap Bill His own fleas he cannot kill Smells like his head is in a dunghill The booze he likes to swill Out of his ears his brain do spill His manly parts are so very lil The desires of women he cannot fill That is the son of Bootstrap Bill  
  
All the women he likes to chase They all leave him in disgrace Cuz he has an ugly dog face Everyone thinks he's a mental case In a freak show he'd win first place The amazing son of a bootlace!  
  
His eyebrow-"  
  
Before we could get to the eyebrow verse, Will burst in the door.  
  
"Why are you singing about me?!" he yelled. We cracked up. He was so mad, and it wasn't even as bad as I wanted it to be (which probably would have been rated R heehee. I am so bad).  
  
"We're hungry. We want food." Sarina said.  
  
"Well did you have to sing a bloody song about me to get it?!?! Now the whole crew's teasin' me! Anyway, I was just about to come down and tell you that you did not have to eat with the crew. Jack and I figured it would probably be safer if we just sent your food down here." Will said. "I was going to bring it to you in a half an hour, but obviously you need it now." I grinned at Sarina. Our plan had worked!  
  
"Thank you, Will," I said sweetly. "You are so nice to us. And we really don't think your manly parts are little. But I never know what will come out of my mouth when I am hungry. I'd hope I wouldn't go hungry again."  
  
Will glared at me. "I assure you, you will not go hungry. I will bring down your food soon." He said and then paused. "Wait, you can both come up to dine with Jack and me in his cabin. I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind and you will absolutely be well fed. No more songs though, do you promise?"  
  
"We promise!" Sarina and I chorused.  
  
"All right then. Follow me." Will turned on his heel and walked through the door  
  
"I crossed my fingers," I whispered to Sarina.  
  
"So did I," she said laugh. We snickered all the way to Jack's cabin, with Will glaring all the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will rapped sharply on the door  
  
"Come in, ye mangy dog! Don't stan' there tappin' away like a pretty maid in spring!" A voice roared from inside. Again, well met, Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Good ter see ya Will. I thought ye'd never show yer pretty face again after that song the girls sang abou' yeh." Jack said, glancing at Will.  
  
"Jack, I've brought the girls to eat with us." Will said quietly. Jack looked up sharply.  
  
"What the bloody 'ell did yeh bring them in here for?" he bellowed.  
  
"They needed better food than the cook would spare for them." Will said.  
  
"And they agreed to stop singin' mean songs abou' yeh." Jack said knowingly. Will blushed. "Arrite, they can eat wi' us." Jack said heavily. Sarina and I grinned. FOOD! YES!  
  
"I don' have enuff chairs, luv, so yeh'll 'ave to kneel." Jack smirked, talking to me. Great, just great.  
  
"It's alright, she can share a chair with me," Sarina said, looking (fakely) innocent. I DID NOT want to share a chair with her. Whenever I do, she always catches me by surprise and pushes me off at some extremely embarrassing moment. And the worst part is, she ALWAYS gets me. It's awful, really. Well, whatever, at least I got warm food, I thought, plunking my butt down on the chair. I hope it's worth it.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Chapter 5: SARINA Liverpudding and Sea S...

Chapter 5: SARINA- Liver Pudding and Sea Stinkers  
  
I couldn't believe it! We were allowed to eat dinner with Will and the Captain.  
  
And the spread of food was amazing too. Jack rang a little silver bell and all of these pirates came in holding large silver platters (You know the ones with the covers on them that come in use if you are trying to escape a Yeti). Roasted pig (with the head still on poor piggy), fish, a couple apples, bread, this weird stew that  
  
strangely reminded me of tar and some other interesting stuff.   
  
"Dig in luv." Jack said after the waiter/pirates had filed outside.   
  
So with that we piled up our plates with the food that looked edible and began to eat.   
  
"So, where did you come from if you are not relatives of the Commodore?" asked Will, piercing the silence.  
  
"Well," I began." We are from a far off place known to some as The Wood. "I had talk all weird so these people would understand me, "We were are school when..."  
  
Jack cut in. "What is this 'school' yeh are talkin bout?" he asked.  
  
"A place where they attempt to teach us about life skills such as economics, dead languages, graphing algebraic expressions...." Tory said.  
  
Both Will and Jack looked confused. And once again I had to use my talking weird skills to make them understand.   
  
"It's somewhat like a prison where the only form of torture is to make you write pointless assignments and bore you to death with equally pointless topics." I said quickly.  
  
Immediately their doubtful looks dissolved.  
  
Anyway, as the dinner went on we talked about lots of random things; what they were planning to do with us, regulations on singing rude songs (courtesy of Will), how Jack thought our song was so good we could be the ships entertainers etc.  
  
During the discussion in which Tory was explaining the point of game  
  
Parcheesi to Will and Jack an evil thought crept into my mind and I began  
  
scheming ( A/N: *Evil fingertips*).   
  
Then I saw my chance to put the plan to action. Tory was still deep in discussion with the two men and happened to be passing a large bowl of liver pudding to Will. At the exact right moment, when Tory had her arms outstretched and was leaning over the side of the chair I shoved her off.   
  
The pudding went flying in the air dropping on the ground splattering everyone and everything in the room. Jack and Will jumped up and drew their swords, alarmed. Tory sat on the floor, looking like a big maroon blob coated in the most pudding out of any of us.  
  
It was such a funny sight that I couldn't hold back any more. I fell off of my chair laughing so hard that I had to use extreme bladder control skills so that I would not wet myself (A/N: sorry had to put that in).  
  
Then once again Jack and Will stared at me strangely, as I rolled on the floor, with their swords still drawn. And suddenly to my surprise I heard beside my maniacal laughter a low rumbling laugh. I looked up. To my surprise Jack was laughing to and Will began to laugh as well. I turned and looked at Tory. She was attempting to look at me angrily but it didn't last very long. Soon she was rolling on the floor (leaving lumpy maroon streaks) and laughing her head off.  
  
Once Tory was able to put her laughter under control she stood up.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," she said. "I'll get you back for that!  
  
"No, you won't-"  
  
Before I knew it I was covered from head to toe in little slimy fish the pirates had called "sea stinkers" (Uh-Oh!!).   
  
"Dude! Tory! Not cool!" I said as I launched a pig bone at her.  
  
"Hey! No fair! You got me twice!" Tory said. She picked up a bowl of what appeared to be stewed seaweed. She hurled it at me as I seeked refuge behind Will (HOTNESS!). I ducked as the bowl and all of its slippery green contents were strewn on Will's head. We both got silent and everything seemed to stop.   
  
But then all of a sudden, to our surprise...  
  
"Yer gonna pay fer coatin' me first mate in seaweed!" yelled Jack as he heaved a gigantic platter of bread and cheese at Tory.  
  
Before we knew it we were in a full fledged food fight.   
  
"Yeh can run but ye can't hide." Jack said teasingly as Tory and I ducked behind  
  
an elegant sofa with green velvet cushions. Then abruptly Mr. Gibbs burst into the room. The pot of Tar-Soup that was still in the air landed on Mr. Gibbs head.  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF DAVY JONES LOCKER IS GOIN' ON IN HERE!?!" he roared pulling the heavy iron pot off of his head.  
  
"Jus a bit o' fun" said Jack quietly (he seemed a bit dazed), " and may I ask you what in the name of Davy Jones locker are yeh in me cabin for wi'ou' knocking?" He said gaining back some of his captainly manner.  
  
"Sorry Captain," said Gibbs "Is jus that Ana Maria spotted another ship off in the distance off. Thought yeh would like to take a look."  
  
Immediately any trace of a smile that was left on Jack's lips disappeared and his face grew grim. He yanked his golden telescope out of his pocket and strode out of the room after Mr. Gibbs. Just before he turned to shut the door he said "Will, ye keep the girls here. Keep em' safe."  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked the chapter please review!! Tory and I like reviews. Besides the more we get the more incentive we have to post another chapter *Hint Hint* ; -) 


	6. Chapter 6: TORY Surprises, Surprises

Chapter Six: TORY Surprises, surprises  
  
"Please, Will?"  
  
"Pretty, pretty please?"  
  
"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please?" Sarina and I were at it again. This time we were begging Will to let us go up on deck.  
  
"NO! For the final time, no!" Will said. "Jack told me to keep you girls here and that's what I am going to do!" He glared at us and went back to reading a book he had found on a table.  
  
"But Will, Jack isn't your boss, is he? You are a grown man. You can do what you want to do." Sarina said, trying to convince him. He just glowered at her.  
  
"Look, Sarina, it's not going to work, let's find something to do." I said looking around the cabin, which, the longer I stayed in it, got increasingly smaller. Sarina sighed.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud BOOM from up above. Will jumped to his feet. A shout came from on top of us.  
  
"All hands on deck!" Will grabbed his sword and began to rush out the door.  
  
"Will, come on, let us go! We're hands! And they said all hands on deck!" I hollered at him. Sarina grabbed his arm. "Come on! Let us go!"  
  
"No!" He bellowed. "That is the last word!" He dashed out the door. We heard the click of the lock and knew that it was the final word.  
  
"Great. We're finally where millions of people wish to be and we get locked in the cabin while everything exciting happens." Sarina grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's just my luck. Remember I was born on the unluckiest day of the year? People are supposed to spank their children on my birthday." I complained. Sarina stared laughing hysterically. Some friend, huh?  
  
~*~*~  
  
We sat in Jack's cabin for what seemed to be about two hours. We told corny jokes, raided the drawers (no fridge, it's like 1700), threw food at each other, danced around in the clothes we found in the drawers, sang silly songs, painted each others faces with food and did many other things to keep ourselves from going insane.  
  
Sarina was in the middle of drawing a mustache on my face with the weird stew that strangely reminded us of tar when the door burst open. Will and Jack staggered in carrying a tall man with hair that I thought was blond, but I couldn't tell it was so matted with dirt and blood. He had a large gash on the side of his face and several bruises on his arms and legs. A young girl tagged along behind them. She looked about seven years old with big brown eyes and hair that was also caked in dirt.  
  
"Move out of the way!" bellowed Jack, shoving all the food off the table and gently placing the man there. "Get me a wet towel or something!"  
  
I looked around the room. I knew we had come across towels in our (extremely thorough) search of the room. I spotted them in a corner near the hats and books in languages I couldn't read. I grabbed it and dumped a glass of water on it. Jack snatched it away and began wiping the man's forehead. The man began moaning.  
  
"Don't let them get it! Keep it away! Die before you let it go!" He moaned in between wracking coughs.  
  
"Shh, it's arright now, matey. It's okay." Jack said soothingly (which is almost an oxymoron, when you think about it). The little girl started to cry.  
  
"Go back to your cabin." Will said forcefully. "And take the girl with you. We'll be back for her in a while." Sarina and I looked at each other, but didn't move.  
  
"GO!" shouted Jack, pushing us out the door. I grabbed the girl's hand as he slammed the door.  
  
"Well, we're certainly wanted there." Sarina said sarcastically.  
  
"I wonder what happened." I said.  
  
"Let's go look." Sarina suggested.  
  
"No, come on, we should probably calm her down." I said pointing at the girl who was now sobbing hysterically.  
  
"Oh, you're no fun," I glared at her. "Okay, okay, you are probably right." She consented.  
  
We ambled slowly back to the cabin, with Sarina singing a song to try to calm the girl down. We walked into our tiny cell and began to play some games to try to cheer the girl up. I didn't even know her name, but I felt so much sympathy toward her. It didn't look like she'd had an exactly wonderful life so far. This adventure on the Black Pearl was turning out to be full of totally unexpected surprises. 


	7. Chapter 7 SARINA You Can Smell Him Down ...

A/N: Lovely ending Tory has left me with. Right?  Ugh, I have no idea where to go.  Here goes nothing.  Well, actually it can't be nothing considering that nothing is something.  But then again it can't be something if nothing is there.  But then what is nothing? The absence of something.  But what if that something is nothing? Then what? Ugh I confuse myself.  
  
We entered our room/cell/imprisonment/well you get the point.    
  
            "Jack wasn't exactly in a good mood was he?" I said.   
  
"You know, he's kind of hot when he's angry though," said Tory," I wonder what went on up there.  And that man, he kept telling us to 'hold on and don't let go' of something.  Who was he anyway? He wasn't in the movie.  Hmmm.....maybe he's from the extended DVD,"  
  
       "I don't think so Tory.  But yeah, your right, who is he?"  
  
       "My Daddy."  
  
       "Um. No.  Tory I think you're losing it.  Your dad is nice and safe at home thousands of miles from here and in a different time period.  That man was not your dad."  I said glancing over at her.  
  
       "No that wasn't me,"  
  
       "It was me."  
  
       We both turned and looked over at the small girl who sat forgotten in the corner.    
  
       "What did you say?" Tory asked in a sugary sweet voice (uncharacteristic to her own).  
  
       "That's my Daddy," the little girl repeated.  
  
       "Oh.  What's your name?"   
  
       "Ellie....short for Eleanor Marilyn Annabelle Elizabeth Helen Dejoringo Gesseppe Frandolor Juanito Neila Jamesington."  
  
       "Oh.  I'm Sarina.  Short for Sarina Taylor."  
  
       "I'm this many." She said holding up four chubby fingers.  
  
       She was so adorable.  She had soft golden curls and rosy cheeks.  Her long curly lashes framed her bright blue eyes.    
  
       There was one thing that bothered me about the small girl though.  On the ragged ribbon tied in her hair the was a solitary word that would make the blood in Tory and my veins freeze.  Embroidered in gold silk thread was the word "pulcherrimae." Ugh Latin, I thought (A/n: HORRIBLE FORSHADOWING MOMENT. As if translating Latin in class isn't enough!)  
  
       "So Ellie," said Tory, "How did you and your daddy get here?"  
  
       The girl's only answers were a couple soft fluttery breaths.  Looking over we realized she had fallen to sleep on the ragged pile of straw.  She must have been really tired because that straw was no goose down mattress.    
  
      "I guess we better get to sleep too," said Tory (also uncharacteristic to Tory because she is the one who encourages us to try to stay up 24 hours at sleepovers).  
  
      I pushed a lump of straw over to the corner by the dresser and listening to the sound of the waves slapping against the side of the Pearl I drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up the next morning to a wonderful surprise.  I had been dreaming (HARHAR pluperfect passive for all you Latin students) that I was asked to memorize the whole Lord of the Rings movie script by Peter Jackson in case his Palm Pilot (a/n: Two or one word(s) I will never know) which happened to take the shape of a kangaroo hopped away.  I had just started to work on the prologue.  
  
"The world has changed..... "I murmured.  "I can feel it in the water....I can smell it in the air."  
  
       I squirmed in my sleep. "Ew! I really do smell something in the air" I thought.  And believe me it wasn't the smell of Saurons black evil taking over middle earth (which actually might smell better). Yet it was familiar.    
  
It was-  
  
"Wake up girl.  Yeh stupid groggy good for nothin....."   
  
My eyes opened. I screamed.  There was a stinky pirate in my face.    
  
"Geez." I said to him sticking my hand in his face and pushing him away." When was the last time you brushed your teeth?" He looked at me surprised then gained back some of his stinky composure as the shock wore off.  
  
"The Captain wants to see yeh."   
  
With that he strode off slamming our flimsy little door behind him. I heard his heavy footsteps clanking away and could still smell him down the hallway.(LOL Ali, Tory and Alessia.)  
  
A/N: Sarina: HAHA IM DONE AND I SUCCEEDED (CEDE! ROOT WORDS! AH LATIN AND ENGLISH CLASS COMBINE NOOOOOOOOO) AVOIDED EXPLAIN THE PLOT AND USING LOTS OF PIRATE LINGO!!!! I'm so proud of myself. Sorry this being a villain thing is going to my head.  Review or I will hunt you down.  
  
Tory: No Jokes for the Eskimo man lalalalallalalala no jokes....  
  
Sarina:  (trying to talk over Tory) Just kidding... I'm a really nice person actually  
  
Tory: No more jokes for the Eskimo man lalalalalalalala  
  
Sarina: (continuing) and I would never hunt you down.  I would hurt a fly.  I'm a very non violent person.  
  
Tory: No more joking for the Eskimo man-  
  
Sarina: (SCREAMING) Tory! Shut up!!!!!!!!!! *slaps her*  
  
Tory: I can smell him down the hallway.  I'll have to go call my Mom and tell her.  
  
REVIEW Everyone! 


	8. Chapter 8: TORY Horrorness of Horrors

Tory's Chapter Eight: Horrorness of Horrors  
  
"Wake up," Someone was poking me. "Tory, wake up." I was being poked harder.  
  
"ANG UNG BLAH!" I made angry sleep noises.  
  
"Victoria Lindsay, get your lazy bottom out of sleep mode or I will be forced to dangle you from a well with enraged polka dotted lions at the bottom." The angry voice yelled. I rolled over. It was Sarina. Who else would threaten to dangle me from a well with enraged polka-dotted lions?  
  
"GACK BACK BOOGA!" I made more angry sleep noises as I glared. Sarina grabbed me, pulled me up, and hit me with a lumpy piece of weird material that was supposed to be a pillow. It felt like a brick (to sleep on and get hit by).  
  
"The captain wants to see us." Sarina informed me, as she continued to shake me so I didn't fall asleep.  
  
"The captain can go be hit by a bloody truck," I muttered brushing straw off my hair and my preppy boy clothes which I was still wearing. I looked (and probably smelled like) horse doo.  
  
In the corner, Ellie was waking up. She rubbed her eyes with her cute little hands.  
  
"Daddy?" She asked.  
  
"No, your daddy isn't here right now. But we are going to go to him," Sarina cooed at her. "If Tory ever gets her act together," she grumbled, shooting me an evil glare.  
  
"Hey, I'm ready right now. It's not like I can brush my teeth or wash my face. No water for cleaning myself. I can't even go to the bathroom," I complained.  
  
"Stuff it, Tory. We have to be in a good mood around Jack or we could be swimming with the fishies." Sarina looked at me pointedly.  
  
"Right. On my best blinking behavior." I saluted her and walked out the door. Sarina scooped up Ellie in her arms and followed.  
  
As we walked along the hallway to the captain's cabin, I tottered a lot. The waves were making the boat very rocky. I don't particularly like boats; bad childhood experiences.  
  
We got to the cabin door and I reluctantly knocked as Sarina had her hands full with Elly, who had conveniently fallen asleep again.  
  
"'oo is it?" called the unmistakable voice of the captain.  
  
"It's, uh, us. Sarina and Tory." I called, "Someone told us we had to-" The door opened.  
  
"Quit yer babblin' girl and come in." Jack scowled as he ushered us into the room. As we stepped in, I heard the distinctive click of a lock. Weird.  
  
In the corner of the room stood Will next to a chair. In the chair was a blond haired man who looked strangely familiar. He had bright blue eyes and some freckles. He didn't have huge muscles, but he was well built. He had bandage on his arm and I could see a few cuts around his hairline. There were some bruises on his arms and legs as well. At once I recognized him.  
  
"You're the man we pulled onto our ship yesterday! The one that was deliriously raving," I said, opening my big fat mouth, still in shock in how good looking this man was with all the blood cleaned off him. He smiled, making my knees wobble like jello freshly out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Yes. That I am." His voice had a nice tone with some kind of accent, but I wasn't sure where it was from.  
  
"Set yerselves down." Jack said. Sarina and I plopped down on the cabin floor with a "Yessir". "This is Luc." Jack said introducing the man. However, he was interrupted. At the sound of her father's name, Ellie opened her eyes.  
  
"Daddy!" She cried triumphantly as she wiggled out of Sarina's arms.  
  
"Ellie! My little Ellimere!" Luc winced as she scrambled into his bruised arms, but otherwise looked happy to be reunited with his daughter. It was a total "AWWWW" moment. But Captain Jack Sparrow had other things on his mind.  
  
"Now that all our fam'ly reunitin's 'er over we be getting' to the important items of the agenda." Jack said, giving a pointed look to Luc. He flushed a cute shade of pink, but didn't look sorry at all as he cuddled his child.  
  
"Luc was carryin' a book o' great importance when we found him. He almost died for it." Jack said seriously. "This book coul' change yeh live yer life." Sarina and I looked at each other in excitement. If they were willing to tell us about something important, we could be promoted from cabin boys to something exciting, like deck sweepers.  
  
"Go on," Sarina urged Jack.  
  
"However," Jack drawled "we can't read the bloody thing." Our faces fell. "We think you luvely ladies can." We began to become excited again. "It's in a language we don't know. But as we were examinin' the items ye brought aboard the Pearl, we discovr'd the same language in books yeh be carryin'." As Jack went on, my excitement turned to horror. The text books Sarina and I had together when we were transported by the elevator were Social Studies: Economics Part I, Geometry, Earth Science, and Latin. Realization struck me like a clod of mud in the face.  
  
"NO!!" I yelled.  
  
"NOT LATIN!" Sarina yelled at the same time, then began muttering obscenities under her breath.  
  
"We think the book's in Latin." Jack said. "Yer goin' to translate it for us."  
  
"Please! No! ANYTHING BUT LATIN!!" I yelled, hurling myself at his feet. As I looked up, I felt a prick of metal at my throat. It was Jack's sword.  
  
"The alternative is simple, luv. Yeh either read me book or yeh'll be swimmin' wi' the fishies." Jack's gold tooth glinted at me as he smiled like a happy shark. "Savvy?"  
  
I gulped nervously. "Savvy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Of course we couldn't be the kind of Mary-Sues who come, kick butt, fall in love with the hot canon characters, and live happily ever after with still perfect hair. No, we have to sit out here on the deck of some tub of a ship in ninety degree weather translating LATIN for God's sake." Sarina ranted. It was true. But, I was born on the unluckiest day of the year and she was stuck with me, so there goes. (I swear it's true. My birthday is the unluckiest day. Look up December 28th in any birthday book.)  
  
"At least you're not sick." I moaned holding my belly. It hurt. So did my ribs, my feet, my eyeballs, my small intestine, my large intestine, my nose, my teeth, my kidneys, my toes, my calf, my cornea, my knuckles, my hair, my spleen, my fingernails, my esophagus, my throat, my jaw, my chest, my lungs, my heart, my arm, my ankle, my sternum, and my gallbladder. Or at least that's what it felt like. As you could see, I wasn't feeling too hot.  
  
"Yea, thank goodness for that. I hope you feel better soon. There is NO way I can translate this whole damn book by myself." Sarina waved it in my face. It was a dusty old wreck, with half its cover torn off. When we first picked it up, a whole bunch of pages fell out but Will helped us stick them back in with some tar substance that looked like the soup we had. It was really dusty as well. It was handwritten, so some of the words were hard to read. It also had like THREE HUNDRED pages. If Jack wanted us to translate the whole thing, he was insane. Well, I guess we already knew that.  
  
"I'm sure you could translate it by yourself if you really tried." I said, rolling onto my back and closed my eyes. Urg, I felt bad. "There is no way my brain can work when my stomach feels like a washing machine on triple spin cycle."  
  
"Then we'll jus' 'ave to get yer stomach workin' then, won't we, luv?" I opened my eyes. It was Jack.  
  
"Go away. I feel like POOP!" I growled at him and closed my eyes again. Before I knew it, I was dragged onto my feet and some vile liquid was shoved into my mouth. My immediate reaction was to spit it where it came from. And that's how Jack Sparrow's face became covered in purple sticky goop. It was not a pretty sight. I'm not sure who was more surprised; Jack, Sarina or me.  
  
"Can't take yer medicine, can yeh?" Jack snarled. "I'll fix that." He grabbed my nose and began to force my mouth open. I tried to keep it closed, but I couldn't breathe with his hand on my nose. I had to open my mouth or die from suffocation (which is actually better than drowning; when you drown you die because your lungs implode). But I didn't want to die. I opened my mouth and was forced to swallow the liquid. It was possibly the vilest thing I had ever tasted. I glared at Jack.  
  
"I jus' know what's best for yeh, luv," he shrugged and walked away, wiping at the purple goop on his face. I looked at Sarina. She looked like she was trying not to laugh. I glowered at her.  
  
"Let's just translate this and get it over with." I muttered, feeling better despite the grossness of the "medicine".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By mid-afternoon, we had translated seven pages. The way we did this was: I would look at the text. If there was a word I didn't know (like, every other word), I would yell it to Sarina, who would either know it, or go and look it up in the dictionary that was at the back of our textbook. She would tell me what it would mean, by this time I would have figured out the syntax and give the sentence to her to write it. It was a very complicated system. The whole book was full of "thee" and "thou" and all sorts of good old English words I didn't get. Jack came around every time we finished a page and brought it to his cabin, where it was probably analyzed by Will and Luc. I wasn't sure where Ellie was, but I figured she was with Luc.  
  
Luc...... my thoughts kept straying to him. He was....... well I wasn't really sure. I didn't know him at all, but for some reason, he seemed to be a very interesting person. Hmmmm.......  
  
Sarina's voice broke me out of my thoughts.  
"Tory, come on. He said the captain has given us a break until dinner," she gestured to a hunch-backed pirate shuffling away from us. "Unless of course, you want to translate Latin all day."  
  
"No, thanks I'm fine," I said, getting up. The medicine really did help me feel better, even if it tasted absolutely vile. "So what are we going to do? There is no where to go on this stupid ship."  
  
"Don't let Jack hear you say that. He'll string you from the sails by your ears." Sarina warned.  
  
"Whatever." I said. We walked around the main mast a couple times, just enjoying the wind (which made the air not feel like we were roasting in an oven). As we were walking in circles, I spotted something. There was a square hole in the deck. I ran over to it.  
  
"Interesting," said Sarina. "I guess that's where they throw the cargo down to the hold."  
  
"Fun." I said. I noticed a rope going down into it. "Let's go." I grabbed the rope. Sarina grabbed me.  
  
"Tory, Jack will get really mad at us. I wouldn't do that. You don't know what's down there." She warned. You know when there is a voice of reason bugging you not to do something, and then you go and do it anyway, and you find out that little voice was right? Well, that was one of those times. I ignored Sarina and slid down the rope.  
  
"Um Tory?" Sarina's head blocked most of the light coming into the dark hold.  
  
"Yea?" I called up, still sliding down.  
  
"The rope is about to-" and then a lot of things happened at once. The rope broke, dropping me about fifteen feet (from what I could see), Sarina yelled, Jack came running, I heard a snap, felt pain and landed on something extremely hard. Then I blacked out. 


	9. Chapter 9: SARINA Bottomless Pits and Mu...

** Chapter 9: SARINA - Bottomless Pits and Mushy Brains  
**  
I couldn't believe her. I mean Tory is my friend and all, but sometimes she lacks what we call common sense. My brain was in panic mode.   
  
"Tory! Can you hear me?" I screamed practically busting my lungs. The bottomless black pit gave no answer.   
  
"Jack! Will! Stinky Pirate! Anyone! HELP" I yelled frantically. Momentarily all of the above came dashing towards me; skittering to a halt in front of the hole's edges.  
  
"Quit yer hollerin' girl." growled Jack, obviously annoyed. "What's yer golden 'aired friend got 'erself into now?"  
  
"Well you see, despite the fact that I told her it was stupid, and she knew it was stupid, and it looked, smelled and felt stupid; Tory ignored all of that and jumped down that pit," I said quickly. "And I'm really worried something happened to her. I've been calling her and she hasn't answered."  
  
Will's face grew grave. I know, I think it's funny when Tory falls over things, or walks into something or trips, but I didn't want her to actually be hurt.   
  
"Sarina," said Will softly, "That's where we keep the extra cannon balls. For all we know she could be crushed."  
  
"No, it's not ye nemotoad!" hollered Jack through uncontrollable laughter. "Tha's where we keep the extra stash of food! Now quit yer blubberin'"  
  
"But Tory-" started Will.  
  
"We ain't ever goin' get 'er out alive." said a Stinky Pirate.  
  
"Gents," said Jack smoothly, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy." we all muttered glumly.   
  
"Urgh." Tory moaned as Jack carefully tied a piece of linen to bind Tory's sprained wrist. "It feels like I've been pounded by an insane monkey wearing a golden lampshade over its head."  
  
"Yer lucky girl. That this," Jack said gesturing to the wrist, "is all ye hurt on yer pretty lil' self."  
  
Jack had been amazing in the last hour. Somehow he had gotten Tory's attention. She was only slightly conscious, but he persuaded her to hold onto a rope. I heard him mutter something to her about the rope being made from his back hair. Will saw my disgusted expression and explained to me that Jack was trying to give her something to think about as she was being pulled up so she wouldn't black out again (ancient pirate technique). Once laid on the table in Jack's quarters, he took Stinky Pirate #1's shoe and passed it under Tory's nose. This revived her immediately. Then he rubbed some sort of sea salt salve on Tory's wrist to reduce swelling. I never would have thought it but Jack could have easily given up piracy to become a doctor.   
  
We sat down at the shining wooden table. The mood was considerably heavier than last night's food fight dinner. It was hard to believe that so much had happened from between then and now. I sat with Will on one side and Tory on the other. Next to Tory sat Ellie and then Luc. Jack was in his study reading over the translations Tory and I had written of the book. I don't know how he could find it interesting though. From what I could tell, it was just some stupid story about canned peaches and a dark lord who would stop at nothing to gain world dominance and all the riches in the world . Sounds a lot like one of those sleazy romance novels if you ask me. Wonder why Jack thought it was so important.  
  
Tonight we were served soup, not the tar like kind though, because we had used it all up while patching the book together. We all sat in silence sipping our soup until Ellie broke out-  
  
"Something's smelly." Everyone looked at Tory.   
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Um, Tory? I don't know if you remember this but that pit you fell into..." I said slowly.  
  
" ...was full of seastinkers." finished Will.  
  
"Oh."  
  
We all burst into laughter. I looked over at Luc and noticed his amazing smile. How can someone live for so long with no toothpaste or modern orthodontics and still have such a hot mouth? I saw Tory staring in awe at him too. She shot me a dirty look, so I quickly turned away and resumed my horribly interesting (NOT!) conversation with Will. He was trying to hold my attention by giving me a blow by blow account on every type of sword he had ever blacksmithed (w/e) in his life. It's quite a challenge educating someone who has a short attention span in this field.   
  
"Sarina?" Will said softly breaking away from his monotonous narrating voice, "Are you even paying attention?"  
  
Immediately I broke out of my daydream (LUC!) and tore my eyes away from the object of interest (LUC!) and brought them back into focus on Mr.- Should-Have-Been-a-Teacher-Voice- Man (Not LUC!).  
  
"What? Oh, um, yeah." I said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, alright." Will said sounding kind of hurt before he started his droning. Again.  
  
"OH MY FRICKEN WORD!" Tory said almost bursting with excitement (she's gotten into that habit of saying 'Oh my Word' from one of her friends) .  
  
"Did you see how hot Luc was tonight?"  
  
"I know. And what about all of the hot looks he was giving me?"  
  
"Um. No. He was giving those hot looks to me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!" Tory grew more insistent.  
  
"NO- okay, Tory, this is stupid. We're not normally the prissy girls you see in that hallway at our school."  
  
"Ugh yes. The dreaded laffy taffies and seventh grade barbies. But you're right. It wasn't worth fighting for. He's mine."  
  
"Tory!" I yelled raising my hand.  
  
"Ok just kidding." I lowered my arm. "Sort of."

SMACK!!!

* * *

The next morning Tory and I washed our faces and hands in silence before going to breakfast. I knocked glumly on Jack's cabin door.  
  
"Come in, girls." he hollered from inside. We stepped in solemnly and took our seats. The atmosphere was somewhat silent and uncomfortable.  
  
"What's wrong, girls? Yer quiet'er than the dead." Jack grumbled looking concerned at Tory.  
  
"Yes. I was wondering that also." said Will. "What happened to your eye?" He asked leaning closer to me.  
  
"Oh. My eye. Well it's BLACK because Tory punched me."  
  
"You started it." Tory grumbled from across the table.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YE-" As usual Tory was cut off.  
  
"Girls, girls, girls, why are ye fighting?" Jack inquired.  
  
In unison we looked over at Luc who was silently eating his quail egg.   
  
"What?" Jack said coming into realization that Tory and I had our eyes glued on him. "Uh oh. I see ." he comprehended. Will looked at him with understanding.  
  
"What?" asked Luc through a mouthful of toast.  
  
"Girls, now don' let non of this rubbish get in the way of yer translations. Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy." Tory and I grumbled.  
  
"What?" asked Luc again, completely oblivious to the situation.  
  
"Jus' do yer self a favor," said Jack, "nod yer head and say yes."  
  
After a hard day of translating Latin, conjugating verbs (Imperfect, perfect, present, infinitive, passive etc.) and Romanafiying our little measly minds, we were stressed. The fact that we had to do it all in silence considering our little "disagreement" also contributed to this over stressing-ness. (A/N: I know, bad vocab, but my brain kind of turned to mush on the account of all of those standardized tests). Whenever anyone talked to either me or Tory we ended up lashing out at them because of the stress.   
  
So to make a long story short Tory and I were stressed. Finally at the end of our day we were dismissed to go back to our rooms and get ready for dinner, not that we had anything nice to change into or anything. We trudged back to our cubical or room or imprisonment or whatever and sat on the floor avoiding each other's eye contact. I figured I might as well do something useful like yoga. Suddenly a sharp knock interrupted my meditation.   
  
"Come in." Tory unenthusiastically said.  
  
It was Jack. Tory immediately jumped up from her sprawling-on-the- floor-position. I hopped out of my meditative pose and scrambled to stand up.   
  
"Um, girls," said Jack tentatively." I wanted to point out that the two of yeh have been tense then a rabbit foot on a spring bored and , uh, I wanted ter loosen up the mood with a li'l, um party."  
  
Tory and I shared shocked faces. Jack, seeing this, continued on.  
  
"Nothin' too fancy mind ye. Just celebration to lighten yeh up again. Of course, I will expect you to change out of those ratty old cabin boy garments though."  
  
"But we don't have any other clothes." said Tory.   
  
"Oh I would be so sure of that, Tory." Jack said almost mockingly. "I'll expect you at my quarters in abou' oh, 20 minutes. Ta!" He called tipping his hat as he left the room.  
  
"Where are we going to find another set of clothes?" Tory inquired, speaking to me in a non-argue mental tone for the first time all day.  
  
"Well, Jack claimed that there were more clothes for us around here somewhere." I answered. "Let's check our dresser."  
  
Sure enough as Tory and I peeked over the edge of the top draw we discovered tons and tons and tones of clothes. So naturally, being ourselves, we yanked all of the clothes out of the drawer and threw them into the air yelling "It's raining clothes!! Bwhahahahahaha!!"  
  
After we had calmed down a little I looked over at Tory.  
  
"Can you believe we have been wearing these stupid preppie clothes for so long when there was an entire store inside of our wardrobe?" I said disbelievingly.   
  
"Yeah. Now all we have to do is figure out what to wear!" Tory said smiling at the thought of changing out of her grimy collared shirt and khaki pants.  
  
Now would be a good time to explain that neither Tory nor I are big clothes people. We will get dressed up on occasions and we both like to look good, but we are by no means clothes fanatics. For example if someone walked up to either of us an said "Have you like totally seen the new V- neck sweaters at Aeropostal?" Tory would probably say "Aero who?" and my reaction would most likely be to go on a rant about how name brands stamp their names on all their products as to make customers walking advertisements. Anyways these clothes excited us. They had everything from togas (horror of horrors) to British soldiers' uniforms. After much contemplation, Tory decided to wear a pair of dark green slacks with somewhat of a sheet-like halter top. She had also found an elaborately beaded belt that she had tied around her waist. I, on the other hand chose a long flowy skirt and a blue Chinese silk shirt with a high collar. We both attempted to wash our faces and tame our hair. Our end result, from what we could tell by our reflections in the rust tin pan on the wall, was quite good.  
  
Pleased with our outfits and with our re-united friendship, we happily marched to Jack's quarters and knocked on the door.   
  
Jack answered the door quite courteously wearing the same outfit he always wore, but cleaner. Also, we could tell that he had curled up the ends of his moustache.   
  
"So girls, found something to wear?" he smirked.  
  
"Where did all of those clothes come from?" Tory asked as we stepped inside.  
  
"Let's just say that you're not the first victims we've held captive." said Jack.  
  
As we took a moment to observe our surroundings we realized what a huge change the dining room had overcome. All of Jacks chairs and lounging thingys were pushed to the sides of the room and the large table which had been pushed into a corner, was creaking under the enormous weight of many different kinds of food. Will and Luke stood chatting in a corner. They had both washed up and I must say that they both (especially Luke) looked very hot. We started out by dancing to a fief and fiddle that the Stinkies (as I called the other pirates) played. Will and Luc were very interested in learning the moves that Tory and I could teach them, though they gave up after a while. By the time we were all tired Jack appeared from the darkness of a corner with five large silver goblets. He handed one to each of us and toasted to a safe mission and the recovery of the lost book.   
  
"Drink up, me Hearties!" he roared in a crazed rendition of "A Pirates Life For Me". Tory and I gulped down the drink and immediately jumped back on the dance floor to teach Jack the Hobbit Drinking Song (Ho ho ho, to the bottle I go...etc) .   
  
Then all of a sudden I began to feel woozy and I stumbled to the chairs at the edge of the room as I saw Tory doing the same. My vision got all blurry and a heard someone calling to me.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked the disembodied voice.  
  
"Yes.... I think." I answered.  
  
"Luc" I thought dreamily. That is all I remember.  
  
When I woke up I was laying on a cot. I looked around and did not recognize the setting. I rolled over and saw Tory sitting on a cot next to me yawning and rubbing her eyes.   
  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno," her voice slurred with sleepiness" but I have a killer headache."  
  
"Yeah. Me too." I said sitting up and cringing at the sharp pain at the back of my head."  
  
"What happened last night? I remember someone talking to me and then I think a kiss." said Tory.   
  
"That's strange. So do I." I replied.  
  
"Luc." we both said dazedly in unison.   
  
"Wait a second." said Tory snapping out of a daydream. "I kissed Luc not you."  
  
"Um, no way, I did. I think I know who I kissed." I retorted.  
  
"Yeah but so would I." said Tory starting to get angry. "I kissed Luc."  
  
"No, I did!"  
  
"No."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
Suddenly the door of our room burst opened and Jack and Will strode in.   
  
"Ah, girls, glad to see you're feeling better." said Jack.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Tory again.  
  
"You're in my quarters." said Will.  
  
I looked around and noticed that there were several maps hanging on the walls, a hammock piled with blankets hanging in one corner and a bookshelf with several tattered books in the other.   
  
Jack and Will sat down on two chairs in between Tory and my cots.   
  
"What exactly happened last night?" I asked "Why did we blank out like that?"  
  
"Well," started Will hesitantly, "Jack saw how stressed you were and wanted to make you relax with a Bloody Mermaid."  
  
"Um, ewwww. I know I fainted and everything but I don't remember any Bloody Half fish, half woman on board this ship."  
  
"No ye see Tory, a Bloody Mermaid is, er, a drink-" said Jack  
  
"With rum," finished Will "Lots of rum."  
  
"Yeh see I didn't think it would take such an effect on yer pretty li'l heads, but I guess yev' never had any pirate's drink before. Ye two were knocked out like a piranha in an appleseed."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
  
"Let's just leave it at you were knocked out." said Will quickly.  
  
"Okay whatever. " Tory impatiently said "Now that you're here you can tell us who kissed Luc last night."  
  
Jack and Will exchanged looks of surprise.   
  
"Em girls, neither of you kissed Luc." whispered Jack.  
  
"What?!?!!?" yelled Tory and I in unison (a/n: HAHA unison what a weird word.)  
  
"I kissed yeh." said Jack directing his gaze at Tory.  
  
"And, Sarina, I kissed you." Will said quietly almost sounding guilty.  
  
All of a sudden it went completely silent. Then Tory and I slowly turned to each other and started screaming in unison.  
  
Authors note: Hi! Okay I hope you liked this chapter. It is very long so therefore took me forever to write (as Tory knows) I'm sorry about all of Tory and my little inside jokes their just for our own amusement. Okay um review please and thank you to all those who did. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10: TORY Almost Adventures

Tory - Chapter Ten: Almost Adventures

I was really surprised. Me and.....Jack? I could definitely see Luc and I (as I did every night in my dreams wink) and maybe even me and Will, but Jack? It was insane. I didn't even know him well. We had just met less than a week ago. I sat up. My head throbbed as if I had been listening to a bad music for a long time. Ouch.

"Jack?" I croaked. He looked up. "Water?" I asked. He got up, poured some water, put herbs into it and handed me the cup. I guided it to my lips, painfully swallowing the nasty tasting medicine. Serves me right for getting drunk. I heard shouts from Sarina's side of the room.

"Will, I didn't mean to! You know that I-, Will! Come back!" Sarina was shouting at Will's figure, retreating out the door. "Arg!!!" She screamed in rage, then moaned and held her head. She had just learned the "Don't Shout with a Hangover" Lesson. Poor girl. Jack got up and gave her some of the same stuff he fed me. I yawned. The herbs were making me tired and I could see they were having the same effect on Sarina. I snuggled down in my thin blanket, hoping for the soothing sleep.

When I awoke, I could see from the light in my windows that the sun was just rising. Opening the cabin door with my good hand, I stepped out onto the deck. The sun was just rising over the bow. It was so beautiful. I watched in raptured silence, kicking myself for all the days I had missed watching a sunset. As Sarina mentioned before, I'm a bit of a night owl, seeing more of the moon than the sun. I immediately resolved to change my ways. The sunrise was just so lovely.

"Yeh like sunrises, missie?" It was Jack.

"This is actually one of the first I've ever watched from start to finish." I confessed, for the sun was now fully up.

"'Tis beautiful." Jack sighed. We stood in silence for a moment. It was very quiet up here.

"Where's the crew?" I asked, looking around. I saw a lone man at the wheel and as I stared, he avoided my gaze. "Aren't they supposed to be working now?" Jack turned away and sighed.

"Well, yeh see, when men go to sea, they don't get ter be wi' women, if yeh catch my drift." Jack began. I nodded slowly. "And so when two fine lasses such as yerselves come upon ship, men get restless. The crew stays away from you fer yer own safety."

"Wait, but what about Ana Maria?"

"Ana Maria can take care of 'erself. You can't" Jack said. It took me a minute to register this.

"You ordered the crew to stay away from Sarina and I?"

"It wasn't an order, it was more like... guiding principles that have to be followed."

"Jack, Sarina and I are not children." I turned to him. "I think we can handle ourselves." Jack looked at me with an unreadable expression in his eyes. One split second later, I was pinned to the deck with my hands forced above my head and Jack kneeling on my legs with just enough force to make me unable to move.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I yelled, for it hurt being SLAMMED to the deck. Jack bent his head close to mine, so that our noses were almost touching.

"You are not as strong as yeh think yeh are. Remember that. I do not know why yer here, but I am cap'n aboard' this ship and I will not have yeh killed or raped." He lifted his head and got up from the deck, walking away without a backwards glance.

In that moment I knew that, behind his drunken exterior, Jack was ahead of everyone in this game. He knew more than anyone and he knew it. He was a mystery to me and would most likely remain that way. In that same moment I also realized something surprising. I was afraid of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Heading back to the cabin I pondered on this. I think I had been afraid of him longer than I actually cared to admit. I'm sure even Will was a bit afraid of him at times. He was a very scary man to have on our side and an even scarier one to be against.

Opening the door to our cabin, I saw Sarina was getting herself ready for a day's hard work translating Latin. We had both adopted the crews' style of dress. Sarina, deciding to make our look more 'modern day', cut off the sleeves of men's' shirts we found in the drawers. This formed a loose, comfy, tank-topish shirt. We both cut the bottoms off the fitted men's pants, because the shorts they had were more like capris on us. Sarina tied her hair back in her usual ponytail and I wore a bandana to keep my hair off my face and the back of neck and also to stop my scalp from burning. Unfortunately for me and my extremely pale skin, sun screen had not been invented yet. So from Day Number One of working on deck, I was constantly a pinkish reddish color all over my body. However Sarina, the lucky one, only tanned darker and darker.

"Where were you?" Sarina asked, flipping her hair up.

"Oh, you were sleeping, so I went for a walk." I said. "I saw the sunrise. It was really pretty." She laughed.

"Well, maybe if you got your lazy butt out of bed before the sun hits noon, you would see more of that." She joked.

"Yup, I'm sure I would, but I don't have enough discipline for that." I smiled.

"Come along, let us Romanify our minds!" We walked out of the room, singing happy songs.

Our daily life on the ship was basically routine. When we woke up, we would have breakfast, and then go translate for three or four hours with short breaks to make sure we didn't go crazy. Then we would snack on something light, like an apple while translating for another hour. After that, Jack, Gibbs, Will or Ana Maria would teach us something about ships or surviving or navigation. Unfortunately, Jack, Gibbs and Ana Maria were busy most of the time, so the lessons were mainly taught by Will. We would then eat dinner in the Captain's cabin, or have to eat it by ourselves in our dingy cabin while they discussed something we weren't allowed to hear. We might have been protected by Jack, but we weren't special on the ship. I was sure that as soon as they could get rid of us, they would. For now I was happy, but what happened when I wanted to go back to my old life? Sarina and I left our lives behind. What if we couldn't.....? I kept blocking that thought from my mind, but like a bad boyband, it kept coming back.

One morning, we were awoken by the loud shout of "Land Ahoy!" from the man in the crow's nest. Sarina and I rushed to the door, to find, to our surprise, it was locked. It didn't particularly mean anything to me, but Sarina was outraged.

"They keep us caged like animals!" she yelled. "What if the ship sank? How would they feel then?" I tried to calm her down, but it was no use. "Hypocrites! Liars! Pretenders! Charlatans! I don't even know what that word means, but I'm sure it describes them!"

"Maybe they are trying to keep us safe." I suggested, remembering my conversation with Jack.

"I don't want to be protected! Don't you realize that the only thing we've done since we came here is be protected? We would expect to have cool sword fights and do crazy things and have crazy adventures. But no, we get stuck at sea the whole time, not even doing anything interesting. We're stuck translating Latin verbs. You get sunburned and I haven't washed my hair in so long that it sticks together like dirt sticks to a wet lollipop. By now, school is over. It's summer. I want to make out with hot guys. This isn't our PLAN!

"You're right. You really are. But listen to this..." I began to tell her about my encounter with Jack five days ago. As I finished, she looked confused.

"But doesn't Jack trust his crew? He did pick them." Sarina said.

"Yea, but remember what happened last time with Barbossa." She nodded.

"I guess you're right. More investigation needed." Sarina grinned. "But while we're stuck here, we might as well make the best of it. Let's see what these drawers can do for us. We'll make them regret locking us up." Sarina told me her plan. We grinned evilly and got to work. We dumped the contents of the drawers on the floor and sorted it into the following piles: fancy, men's clothes, and everyday. Then we really got to work. Sarina had found a knife a few days back and kept it in our room, just in case. We both picked an article of clothing that we could "doctor" and began to put our gender to use.

About thirty minutes later, we heard a knock at the door. Sarina smirked at me. This was our time. There was the scraping of a lock and Will poked his head through the door.

"You are supposed to come to the.....cabin." His serious expression turned into one of complete dismay. "What are you wearing?!"

"Clothes." Sarina replied, grinning. And even that wasn't so true. I was wearing a pair of the shortest shorts invented. I had cut them out of old sailor pants. My green halter top was V-necked and stopped six inches above my belly button. Sarina was wearing a skirt so short it was barely there. It was made out of red silk from a dress that had a huge stain that looked like wine on the top. Sarina had just cut the skirt part off, minus most of its bottom. Her top was the same as mine, only blue. In our world, it was pretty much daily wear for some people, but in this world, we could probably get arrested. If only our mothers could see us now.

"Get something proper on before Jack sees you!" Will hissed.

"Why?" I asked, innocently.

"Just do it." Will looked extremely worried. "Oh, Jack's going to.."

"Jack's goin' to what?" Jack interrupted, leaning against the doorway. Will looked beaten. Glancing around the room, he caught sight of our outfits and grinned wolfishly. "Was I not ri' abou' them, William?" Will glared at us. "Yer needed in my cabin. We 'ave a bi' o' a proposition. Come on, lasses."

As we walked up to the captain's cabin, we were definitely noticed. A few of the men stared, a few smirked, a few gaped, but they were all put quickly back in our place by a steely glace from Jack. I glanced at Sarina. Our plan wasn't exactly working. The whole crew was supposed to be drooling and then agree with us for whatever we said. It was kind of sketchy, as we didn't know exactly what we wanted yet, but it was all Sarina and I could do with our workable materials.

Just as the door to the cabin closed, Will burst out. "What in the WORLD are you thinking, wearing that... that... well, you aren't wearing anything!!!" Sarina and I looked at each other. This really wasn't going as planned.

"We just wanted to have a bit of fun." I explained.

"Fun! Fun!" Will sputtered. "You like you live in Tortuga. And do you realize what type of people live in Tortuga, or are you as dense as you clothes portray you as?!" Sarina began to speak, but Will cut her off.

"No! If anything, I expected it from you," he nodded to me "but not from you. Sarina I thought you had more sense than to walk around on a ship full of men half naked!"

"It's not her fault. It was my idea." I said, now beginning to wonder what I had thought in the first place.

"Of course it was you idea! It couldn't have been anyone elses!" Will yelled. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's THAT supposed to mean? You EXPECT me to be a slut? Well, guess what you-" I was interrupted from my long string of curses by Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Now, don't be yellin' at me firs' mate. 'e's a good man. Will, don' be yellin' and accusin' people. They just dressed... differently, showin' that they're perfect for me job." Jack drawled.

"No! It's too dangerous. No way am I letting Sarina, er, and Tory do such a thing!"

"What's the job?" asked Sarina.

"Well, yeh see, the island beyond next is where a friend of mine lives." Jack grinned wolfishly. "And this friend has something I want. But he won't let me have it. So if I have help from you to, ah... borrow it from him, it would be very helpful indeed."

"So, what exactly do we have to get?" Sarina asked, sounding interested.

"Don't mind that yet," Jack easily avoided the question. "You just pop in, get me and Will to it and we'll take it. All you have to do is let us inside the house."

I looked at Sarina. She nodded. It seemed pretty easy. We didn't even have to do the actual stealing.

"Sure. We'll do it." Jack grinned.

"Wonderful. But ladies?"

"Yes?" we said in unison.

"Change into something else. You look REALLY bad."

We had been dismissed from the captain, but Will was still there.

"Jack, I do not think that this is a good idea."

"Will, they can take care of themselves. And there is no one else to do the job."

"Ana Maria could do it."

"No, Kelmar knows her. If he sees her, he'll most likely kill her. He knows that

she is with me, but he doesn't know the girls."

"But it's dangerous."

"They agreed to it."

"Because you didn't tell them all the dangerous details!"

"They still agreed to it."

"But-"

"Will, they're doing this job for me. You can't do anything about it." The captain turned on his heel and strode away, leaving Will staring angrily back at him.

Meanwhile, having changed in our cabin, Sarina and I were standing on deck, looking at the waves.

"This job seems really interesting. Our first adventure! And we actually get to

participate!" Sarina said happily.

"Yea, it's pretty awesome. Jack was a bit vague though. We'll have to get more

from him later."

"True. By the way, have you seen Ellie or Luc recently?"

"Nope, why?"

"Just wondering. I haven't seen them either. It's kind of weird, because this ship isn't that big."

"I wouldn't worry about it. We've spent most of our time on deck; they could be in the cabins." I said.

"I guess." Sarina said, furrowing her eyebrows worriedly. We stared at the horizon some more. I could faintly see the island where Jack said we would be doing our job. However, my eyesight wasn't that good and it was most likely closer than it looked.

Suddenly the boat tilted to the side, catching a big wave that came out of nowhere, it seemed. The wave didn't actually crash over the side of the boat, but it tipped it enough to send Sarina flying over the side, crashing into the waves below. I stared in horror for a second, and then jolted into action.

"MAN OVERBOARD!! MAN OVERBOARD!!" I yelled, and kept on yelling. A bluish blur swept past me and made a clean dive into the water. I figured it was Jack, with one of his amazing heroic women saves, but suddenly he was standing next to me, throwing a rope to the figures in the water below. Jack ordered us to pull them out ("ye scaberous dogs!") and standing on deck was Luc, with Sarina in his arms, both of them dripping wet. Sarina looked like a mad cat.

"You know, I could have saved myself." She said glaring, as she grabbed a cloth from a pirate to dry herself off with. "I can swim, I'm not a total dip." A lot of jaws dropped.

"Yeh can swim?" Jack asked.

"Yea, so? You can swim." Sarina said irritably.

"But I'm a pirate. Yeh're a woman. A lady."

"So? Tory and I both can swim. Where we come from, everyone can swim." Some pirates looked uneasy. I got it. It was like in that book, The Witch of Blackbird Pond, which we had read in school. The girl knows how to swim and everyone thinks she is a witch, but that was weird when applied here. Jack could swim. Will could swim. Obviously, Luc could swim. Maybe they were weirded out for another reason. I decided to let it go.

"Come on, Sarina. Let's go back to the cabin, you probably need a change of clothes." I said, grabbing her arm and escorting her back to our cabin.

"Hahahaha!! I got saved by LUC!! Luc the hot! Luc the wonderful! I'm in love!" Sarina twirled around in the cabin, spraying salt water on me.

"Lucky." I grumbled, but I really didn't care anymore. I was happy that my initial sunburn had turned into a nice tan. I was happy that soon I would be going on land and our first adventure. I was happy because I was with my best friend and these great people that are in this world that we had been transported to. "You should probably change your clothes."

"Yea. Let's see what funky stuff I can pull together with this assortment. Where do you think that Jack got all this crazy stuff anyway?" Sarina said, her hands busy in the drawers finding new and unexplored territory of fashion.

"Probably from all the people he captured. He'd have to be pirating for a long time though."

"I'm sure he has been. How old do you think he is?"

"No idea."

"Here hold this." Sarina said, flinging me the cloth that she'd been drying herself with. I didn't react quickly enough and soon found it plastered to my forehead, dripping salty water on my face.

"Hey!" I flung it back, catching her on the back of her legs.

"Oh, you want a piece of me? Do you? Do you?" She flicked the towel at me, giving me rattail welt marks. I yelled and curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Mercy, mercy!" I yelled laughing. "Stop! You win!" She lay down on the floor next to me, tired out.

"I'm having fun!"

"That was random!"

"I know, but I really am. I don't want it to end." Sarina closed her eyes, grinning. "I can't wait for our adventure! Tremendous, tremendous! It's great to be alive!"

TBC: Coming up next episode!

Who is Kelmar and why does Will think he is dangerous?

Will Sarina and Tory survive their next adventure?

What are the men's true feelings for the girls?  
What are the girls' true feelings for the men?

Where is Ellie and why wasn't she in this chapter more?

What is the mysterious thing that Jack wants stolen?

What is in that crazy Latin book?

And finally, where was the humor in this chapter?

All to be answered, next.


End file.
